


Habits and Formalities

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Hux thinks too much, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: “I had to let you know... I was thinking about you.” He pointedly nudges his hips against Hux’s and Hux feels the distinct bulge press against the front of his trousers. “I was thinking about you and you got me all hard. Couldn’t keep myself away.”





	Habits and Formalities

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt I got from the [101 Kinks List](http://saintvader.tumblr.com/post/135444407778/101-kinks-send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill) that I'm currently writing. If you want a fic filled with your favourite kinks, go [here](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com/post/170357047513/feb-fic-prompts) to find out more. Just a fair warning, I have quite a few and I'm not the fastest writer. But my goal is to get them all done.  
>   
> The kinks in this prompt were: almost getting caught and barebacking.

“This better be important, Dameron.”

“Would I bother you if it weren’t?”

Hux scowls. He can think of a dozen different reasons Poe would call him away from his post. All of them break several rules and nobody but Poe could get away with them. He slips through the cracks every time.

Poe leads him down the hallway. Hux had slapped Poe’s hand away when Poe tried to take his arm, and so he just follows a few feet behind the pilot. He convinces himself this isn’t at all suspicious. They may not even be going in the same direction, as far as the passing troopers know. However, they’ve only passed two troopers on patrol and those troopers saluted Hux as they marched by.

They enter an empty conference room. Hux stands by the door and crosses his arms. “What is it then?”

Poe steps up to him. “Don’t get mad. I just thought I should tell you the truth.” 

Hux almost asks ‘what did you break?’ given Poe’s tendencies to go overboard during flight training. But Hux isn’t able to ask anything because Poe presses up against him and kisses him. Poe uses Hux’s surprise to his advantage and pushes his tongue into Hux’s mouth. It’s unexpected but not unwelcome and all too familiar at this point. Poe’s a kisser. He steals kisses all the time, demands them from Hux constantly. Kisses Hux’s cheek when he visits Hux’s quarters. Hux isn’t a fan of it. He is a fan of Poe, though, so he puts up with them.

Poe draws back after a moment but keeps their bodies close. “I had to let you know... I was thinking about you.” He pointedly nudges his hips against Hux’s and Hux feels the distinct bulge press against the front of his trousers. “I was thinking about you and you got me all hard. Couldn’t keep myself away.”

“Dameron, are you serious?”

“As a heart attack.”

Hux shakes his head. “You can’t do this.” But he doesn’t pull away. He doesn’t move at all. He knows how this is going to end.

Poe kisses the corner of his lips. “Babe, please... need your pretty ass.”

“Fucking hell.”

“I wouldn’t have come if I wasn’t so desperate.”

“Couldn’t you deal with this yourself?”

“Why should I have I have a gorgeous boyfriend to help me out?”

Hux exhales. “Don’t call me that.” He sets his hands on Poe’s hips. “Make it quick.”

Poe grins that awful, charming grin of his, and Hux will do anything for Poe in that moment, if he asked with that smile. “Go get comfortable.”

Hux goes to the conference table and sits on the edge of it. He still can’t believe Poe dragged him away from the bridge for a booty call. Well, actually that’s quite believable. The surprising part is that Hux agreed. He could give Poe a quick blowjob—hell, he could send Poe off and tell him to deal with it off duty. But he just sits back and undoes his trousers, absolutely willing.

He tugs down his trousers. Poe moans and Hux doesn’t know why for a moment. Then he realises Poe didn’t see the underwear he put on this morning. Lacy black panties that hug his hips nicely. They insure complete comfort and look stunning on him.

“Do you like them?” Hux shoves his trousers down further, until the fabric bunches around his boots. He spreads his legs wide and leans back.

Poe steps between his legs. He unzips his fly and reaches into his trousers to touch himself. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

“Mm, thank you.”

“Seriously… absolutely perfectly.” Poe leans in for another kiss and Hux wraps his arms around Poe’s neck, keeps him close. Poe isn’t shy with the compliments. Another reason why Hux keeps him around. He’s glad he’s found someone who showers him in the adoration he deserves.

Poe leans back and reaches into his pocket. He fishes out a packet of lube and Hux rolls his eyes. “Do you carry that with you everywhere you go?”

“Hey, you never know when it will come in handy,” Poe says, tilting his head. “Like now.”

“It’s enabling you. You want to fuck because you know you can.”

“I want to fuck because I have a cute little thing who takes my cock so well.”

Hux adores Poe but the man tests him every day. However, he sits there, braced on his elbows, waiting.

Poe holds the lube packet between his teeth. He tugs down Hux’s panties, a gleeful expression on his face. It reminds Hux of the cadets at the Academy when they first got their hands on a dick. Fascinated and all too eager. Poe makes him feel young and pretty and adored.

Hux’s panties tangle at his thighs; Poe’s more interested in petting his cock, touching his inner thighs. Hux sighs and parts his legs further. Poe’s hands travel lower, slow and curious as if it’s the first time. Their first time was sloppy. It lasted about three minutes after they got drunk together at the officer’s lounge. It was a damn good three minutes.

“While we’re young, Dameron.”

“Forgive me for trying to be romantic.” Poe rolls his eyes and tears the lube packet open with his teeth. Hux winces but doesn’t make a comment. Once Poe hastily coats his fingers, he nudges Hux’s legs open wider and teases his fingertips against Hux’s furled hole. Hux shudders and leans back further on his elbows. Poe eases his forefinger in, rubbing the pad of his fingers against his tight walls. Hux squeezes around him, hands curled into fists as he stares up at the ceiling. His hips spasm in helpless little jerks and a flush travels through his body, colouring his sallow skin.

Poe adds another finger, working faster now, opting for efficiency over pleasure. Hux admires that. Poe scissors his fingers and Hux swears, hips lifting off the table. A warm, thrilling sensation rocks through his body. A taste of what’s to come. An appetiser, reminding him why he keeps Dameron around. He could have the pilot reconditioned, transferred to another ship, thrown in an isolation cell to fix that cocky attitude of his. Hux doesn’t do any of this. If he did, Poe wouldn’t be the same. Wouldn’t fuck him the same. Sure, Hux treats Poe like a glorified dildo but he wants a dildo with a little more personality.

Three fingers now. Poe’s pushing it, dragging it out. Hux isn’t protesting, not right now. It’s difficult to form words and he isn’t going to waste them berating Poe. He can do that once he’s regained some of his composure. He tries to focus his vision on Poe, avoids his gaze, those teasing, warm, dark eyes. Focus on his mouth. The way he bites his lip. Wanting. Needing. Ready.

“That’s more than enough, Dameron,” Hux says, putting in a ridiculous amount of effort to sound put together. It’s unnecessary. Poe’s seen it all. All of Hux’s fucked out expressions, his whiny moans, his slutty attitude. Who cares what Poe thinks about him at this point? It’s all habits and formalities.

“Are you sure, babe?”

“Don’t push this.”

Poe slides his fingers out of Hux. He tilts his head and grins. He’s been waiting for this. Hux fell right into his hands like a sucker. Barely protested. This man is ruining him.

Poe opens another lube packet and slathers up his prick. Hux narrows his eyes. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Huh?”

“You’re not going bare.”

“Oh. Right.” Poe stuffs one hand into his pockets, smearing lube on the material. Hux almost shakes his head. It’s as if the man wants everyone to know what they were doing. He may as well leave the room announcing that they’re having sex. Why not? Hux is sure that the rumours are floating around anyway. He’s above them all so it doesn’t really matter. The Supreme Leader doesn’t care what he does in his spare time. And Ren doesn’t care about anything that doesn’t involve himself so he’s not an issue either. Still, Hux likes to keep up appearances. Even if most of the ship despises him.

Poe pulls his hand out his pocket and frowns. He pats his other pocket, one hand still holding his dick. “I’m out.”

“Then you’re out of luck.”

Poe rolls his eyes. “Come on. You like it when we’re in bed.”

“Sometimes. Rarely.”

“Babe.”

Hux knows he isn’t going to win this. He’s not going to send Poe away. Not when Poe has teased him and worked him open and got him hot and bothered. He nods his head slightly. He needs this as much as Poe does.

Poe gives his charming (shit-eating) grin and takes a seat the chair at the head of the desk. He pats his pat and tilts his head. “C’mere.”

With as much grace as he can manage with his trousers shoved around his calves, Hux goes to Poe and gets into position. It’s awkward and he almost falls but then Poe’s hands are on him, guiding Hux to his lap. Hux doesn’t face Poe; he stares at the table as he lowers himself. Poe’s cockhead catches against his rim and Hux sighs. Nearly there. Give in, let it happen. He sinks down slowly but easily, spread open just for Poe.

Poe slings an arm around his waist and buries his face in Hux’s neck. “Fuck, that’s it.”

Hux cringes. Poe already sounds so emotional. No matter. The sex is worth it. And Hux can use the excuse of being pressed for time to avoid the cuddling afterwards. Just focus on the now. The way his tight walls squeeze and throb around Poe’s prick. How right it is. How well Poe fits. Thick and hard and hot. Everything Hux looks for in a cock. The rest of the body doesn’t matter.

Hux bottoms out and lets his head fall back against Poe’s shoulder. Poe kisses the underside of his jaw and strokes his bare thigh. It was never enough for Poe. He always had to be touching Hux in some way. Petting his hip or playing with his hair or peppering kisses over his face. It’s obnoxious. Hux prefers his sex efficient and satisfying and clean, with as little touching as possible. Hand holding is forbidden and kisses are discouraged. Hux doesn’t like to be held. He likes to be called names and told he’s worthless and various other insults because he has terrible coping mechanisms. Poe does none of this. He’s a stupid, awful, hopeless romantic. He’s not a sex god, not by a long shot. In fact he’s quite awkward and fumbling at times. But he gets the job done. He makes Hux come. Makes Hux scream his name even. He breaks all of Hux’s rules. It shouldn’t be worth it but it is.

Poe rocks his hips up and Hux exhales. There we go. Good. He rests his hand on Poe’s forearm, prompts him to go on. Poe started this. Hux isn’t going to do any of the work.

It’s too slow. As usual. Poe likes to build things up. Hux prefers hard and fast right away but he can’t be too picky. Good fucks come too few and far between and Poe is one of the better ones. He has to somewhat play Poe’s game or he doesn’t get the reward.

Poe lifts his hips almost curiously, shifting angles ever so slightly. It’s as if he’s testing out the waters. As if he doesn’t know what Hux likes, what feels good. He knows it all. Their routine is all too familiar. Hux wishes they were still strangers. He wishes he could forget everything he knows about Poe Dameron. But every time he feels this why Poe reminds him why Hux can’t let him go.

Poe fucks his hips up, no warning given, arm tightening around Hux’s waist, the other shoving his thighs open widen. Hux grunts and snaps his teeth together, tries to keep the noises to a minimum. He’s acutely aware that they’re not in the sanctuary of Hux’s quarters. They could be exposed at any moment.

The drag of Poe’s cock pushes that thought from Hux’s mind. It’s irrelevant. A risk that’s worth it. He needs this. Fuck, he needs this.

“Shit, you’re tight,” Poe says and Hux assumes it’s a compliment because Poe’s hips at snapping up into him eagerly. Sloppy and quick. Poe groans and pants and doesn’t shut the fuck up but Hux doesn’t scold him. Let them hear. Let them hear; it’s too glorious to keep quiet.

“Oh, harder,” Hux says, breathless, forcing the words out.

“Get up,” Poe says.

Hux can’t even move with Poe’s arm around him like a vice. So he waits for Poe to push him too his feet, still holding onto him. The moment Hux is up, Poe shoves him over the desk. Hux gasps, winded for a moment. Poe’s hips don’t stop. Each thrust is completely erratic, different from the last. Each thrust drives a needy, embarrassing sound from Hux. It’s so much. Hux never wants it to end.

Poe hoists one of Hux’s legs up and Hux braces his knee on the table. And, _oh,_ the new angle shoots off fireworks through his veins. They explode behind his closed eyes and set his skin alight. He’s burning from the inside out and the heat has never felt more welcome. This angle drives Poe even deeper, hitting that perfect spot that makes Hux’s knees weak and draws laugher and moans and pleas from his lips as if he’s merely a dummy for a ventriloquist. He’s not in command of his voice. He only hears what he says after it comes out of his mouth. “Please, oh, fuck, yes that’s it—yes! Yes, there! Fuck, harder, harder, oh, Dameron, yes. You’re—just there—oh, fuck, you’re perfect. You’re so perfect, I love—”

A particularly hard thrust sends static through Hux’s entire body. All his senses meld together. There’s only pleasure. Pure, unadulterated bliss. He’s shouting, he’s sure of it, but he can’t hear himself anymore. He’s not sure Poe can either. But he feels like they’re on another plane of existence. Just the two of them. And he doesn’t need to speak. Poe can sense the meanings under his skin, the feelings in his bones, in his cells.

One, two, three more pumps and then it’s over. Poe comes with a grunt. The sensation of come pulsing into him brings Hux down from his seemingly ethereal high. Poe’s hand is groping his cock and Hux watches himself spill into Poe’s fist as if he’s watching holo-porn, completely removed from the experience.

The good feelings crash so damn fast.

Poe pulls out before Hux can scold him. Though Hux probably wouldn’t have. He can barely speak. He just stands there, bend over the desk, gripping it for support as his thighs tremble and come falls out of him onto the floor. The entire situation is vile. Hux tries to convince himself that it wasn’t worth it. But he can only lie to himself for so long.

It takes a moment, but Hux finally stands. More come slides down his thighs. Lovely. He’d need to make a trip to his quarters before he returns to the bridge. At least there he can clean up and have a smoke.

Poe has already tucked himself back into his pants. His breathing is laboured and his hair is in disarray. But he’s somewhat presentable. Typical.

“That was great,” Poe says.

“It was fine,” Hux replies.

“You loved it.”

Hux sniffs. “I don’t think—”

Voices.

Fucking hell. Hux recognised them right away. Senior officers. The voices grow. Hux thinks of his schedule. There’s a meeting happening in this conference room. A meeting he’s expected to take part in. As he does with so many of them, just to remind them who they answer to. Out of all the fucking empty rooms Dameron could have chosen.

“Get under the table,” Hux hisses because it’s all he can think of. Poe does so, hitting his head as he goes under. Hux yanks up his underwear and cringes as the cooling come smearing against his skin. He can’t focus on that. Not now. He fastens his trousers and fumbles with his belt for far too long.

The door beeps. Hux sits—falls—into the chair and brushes down his jacket. As the door slides open, the muffled voices of the officers grow clear, their conversations idle. The officers don’t stop talking as they enter. They don’t pause as walk towards the table.

Hux glances down. Poe is on his stomach, staring up at Hux. Anyone else would be terrified. Deathly pale and shaking. Poe is trying not to grin. Hux wants to kick him. Damn this man. Poe is ruining his life in every little way possible, driving him to insanity one fuck at a time. This should be the final straw. This should be the reason why Poe is reconditioned, remoulded into a blank, mindless drone of the Order. It would cure Hux’s headache.

Instead he sighs and looks away. As he does, he spies a come stain on the floor. He drags his boot over it in a poor attempt to hide the evidence.

“General Hux, you’re here early.”

Hux doesn’t look up at the officer who greeted him. He very calmly clasps his hands and sets them on the table. He sits with his back straight and scans the face of each of the officers, face void of any emotion. They don’t look suspicious. They’re all grave and professional as always. Hux expects no less. He doubts they’d betray their emotions so easily. They’ve all been trained far better than that.

“I’m sure you expect no less,” Hux says, scooting his chair in and shoving his boots into Poe’s stomach. “Let us begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com).


End file.
